


Carry Her Home

by j_love1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Love, Song fic, celebration, missing allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_love1722/pseuds/j_love1722
Summary: The pack goes out to celebrate and remember Allison Argent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants a particular song or general prompt to be done, please feel free to ask if you like some of my previous work! I am always up for challenges as well!

“Stiles,” she pouted, her words a little slurred as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, trying to keep herself up. “Stiles,” she whined again when she realized that he wasn’t listening, running her thumb down his lips, watching them bounce lightly in the dim light. He pursed them to kiss her thumb before she put them back around his neck. “You are not listening to me,” the frown on her face was one he had seen many times in situation similar to this. The memory of all of those times bringing a smile to his lips.

 

He looked down at her with loving eyes. “I’m always listening, baby. Tell me what is it?” he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, afraid to let her go. Rubbing his hands up and down her back, he just watched her. Watched how her hair flowed down her shoulders, her big eyes looking up at him.

 

She huffed out some air and shook her head a little bit, trying to shake off some of the drinks she had not too long ago. “Do you promise that you love me?” She closed her eyes, all of a sudden she was feeling tired, exhausted actually, then she opened her eyes again and looked back at Stiles, her doe eyes glassy. “Do you really love me?”

 

Stiles watched as his girlfriend of three years drift in and out of sleep in his arms outside of their usual club. Normally, they would meet up with the pack, have a few drinks, dance, and go home. Neither of them would ever get super drunk, but tonight was different. It was always different. Tonight was the anniversary of Allison's death and even though it wasn’t as hard to get through as it was a few years ago, it was definitely still hard for the both of them. He knew that tonight he would be plagued with nightmares and she would sit in silence for the better part of the day, feeling her voice just as hoarse as when she had screamed Allison’s name in the tunnels. 

 

-The city screams and my echoes dream  
I long for hope, it’s all I see  
She’s fallen over, so I carry her home  
She’s fallen over, so I carry her home-

 

After the day is gone they would meet up with the pack like they normally would, but it would be quiet, everyone submitting to their sadness after a long day of putting up a front. And after four or five drinks too many, she would cozy up to him, utter her first words in twenty four hours and ask the same question time and time again, afraid of losing the only other constant in her life. 

 

“I promise that I love you,” he whispered in her ear as they waited for the rest of the pack to make their way outside so they could start their walk downtown. “ I really, really, really love you.” He brushed a stray hair from her face behind her ear and kissed her softly, smiling into the kiss when she giggled. “What?” he laughed back.

 

She brushed his chin with her hand, “You’re growing out your beard and it’s tickling my face.” Her smile was bright, if he had to be honest this was his favorite part of the night. When they would overcome their sadness for a little bit and celebrate her. He saw the Allison’s life in his girlfriend’s eyes when she smiled and it made him believe that she was still with them, watching after both of them. He wasn’t a God fearing man, or even a believer in him, but that didn’t stop him from praying out to the spirit of their old friend in hopes that she would hear and watch out for the ones that he loved when they went to go defend her town. 

 

-The morning brings such a longed for dawn  
We wait through all this but what for  
She’s climbing out now so I hold it still  
She’s climbing out now so I hold it still-

“What, you don’t like my beard?” he asked, stroking it gently like he had seen so many people with beards do. “I quite fancy it.”

 

She replaced his hand with hers, grabbing his chin softly and forcing him to look at her. “I didn’t say that,” she said, biting her lip nervously. The laughter slowly depleted from her eyes and something new replaced it. “I love you.” She wrapped her arms around his torso and lay her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, she found, was actually more comforting than she would have thought. 

 

“I know you-”

 

“I know,” she said softly, “I just wanted to make sure that I told you.” They stayed there for who knows how long, their breathing evening out as the night continued on. Both turned their heads when they heard their friends walking out the door loud and obnoxiously. 

 

“What’s going on?” Isaac said as he slung his arm over Stiles’ shoulder, making the couple lose their balance a little bit. “Are you guys ready to take our walk?” All three of them smiled as Isaac started to walk in front of them. “Onward!” he yelled, going towards Malia and pulling her in the front and wrapping his arms around her. 

 

Stiles started to walk with Lydia, catching up to Scott and Derek rather quickly as they were walking kind of slowly. “Why is he so pumped?” Stiles asked, nudging Scott was he watched the other pair walk laugh and giggle at whatever it was they were saying to each other. Normally, around this time, Isaac would never be able to be found, howling at the moon on some cliff.

 

“It’s different this time,” Scott said softly. “Malia is his first girlfriend since Allison, like his first serious girlfriend.” Ever since he had gotten home from Paris, he seemed a little more put together and calmer, less distraught than when he had left. “He thinks she might be it.” Scott smiled at the thought of his friend finding happiness once again. The fact that they were all adults now, no longer children, warmed his heart. 

 

-Now she rests her head  
Time is just her bed  
Just a child in your very own eyes  
Crying out for an element of surprise  
She’s feeling old now so I bring her back  
She’s feeling old now so I bring her back  
Now she rests her head-

 

They arrived to the spot after about fifteen minutes of walking. Allison’s favorite spot, according to Lydia who had been her best friend. The cliff that they had all been on at some point or another, it oversaw the whole city of Beacon Hills. It was peaceful tonight, the moon lighting the sky softly like it had that night. 

 

Derek took out a bouquet of forget-me-nots and handed them out to everyone who started forming a line at the edge of the cliff. Stiles could feel Lydia take in a deep breath, her body shaking a little as she let it out. He squeezed her hand in assurance, to which she looked up kindly. She was the first to let her flower go over the edge, watching as it slowly made it’s way to the bottom, disappearing as it hit the water and flowed away with the river. 

 

Everyone slowly followed suit, one by one letting their flowers go. “Allison would have loved this,” he whispered into her ear when she leaned into him, hugging him tightly. He could feel her nod her head against his chest. 

 

“I know,” she whispered, wiping a tear from her eyes. Her eyelids started to feel heavy after a while. “Stiles, I am tired.” She could feel the effect of the alcohol taking a toll on her body. 

 

From afar, Scott watched the couple, smiling a little as he watched the love in both of their eyes despite all of the drinks they had earlier that night and the circumstances of today. He could picture that maybe that would have been how he and Allison would have ended up in another life. 

 

“I’ll carry you home,” he heard Stiles tell her as they started to walk away without a word to anyone else. He could see her smile softly at him, following him wherever it was that he was going to take her. 

 

“You did good,” he turned and saw Derek coming up to sit next to him, overlooking the town they had protected for so long. “I didn’t think you were going to be good at it, but you were.”

 

“Good at what?” the younger wolf asked, letting his foot dangle off of the edge. 

 

Derek shrugged. “Being the alpha. With all that has happened you still managed to pull everyone together somehow. It’s pretty amazing, really.” Scott smiled at the compliment and looked around, watching as Malia and Isaac sat under a tree together, Malia talking and Isaac listening. He thought about how Liam and Hayden would have been right now if they hadn’t gone on vacation with their families. He saw how Stiles literally carried Lydia home and smiled.

 

“Yeah, I guess we did alright for ourselves.” They sat in silence for the rest of the night, watching the moon shift positions and the city slowly come back to life after peace. They had done alright for themselves. 

 

-The city screams and my echoes dream  
She’s fallen over, so I carry her home  
She’s fallen over, so I carry her home-


End file.
